


The Rogers Kid

by QueenAnastacia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feels, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Skinny!Steve, just a lot of types of feels ok, more to be added - Freeform, stevepeggy feels, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnastacia/pseuds/QueenAnastacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end up this way, but I guess we all can't have our cake and eat it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Father Like Daughter, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here and this is only my second Marvel fanfic, so I apologize is this is terrible! ^.^' But thank you for reading anyways!

Everyone's got problems, some big, some small. My problem just happens to be the three HYDRA agents tag-teaming on me. One advanced towards me from behind, getting close enough to throw a punch. I doge the punch and catch his wrist, throwing him over my shoulder to the ground as he groaned in pain. The next one came from the side, arms up ready to fight, I turned and kicked him in his torso, sending him flying backwards into a wall. The last one caught me off guard, grabbing both my arms, holding them behind my back. I struggled to get free but it was no use. I look up and around trying to catch a glimpse of anyone.

I rolled my eyes and flipped myself backwards onto the man's shoulders, I faced the man and smiled sweetly, then sent my forehead crashing agents his, knocking him out. I jump off him as he was falling to the floor. Looking up and around try to see if I can stop anyone familiar.

Oh hi by the way, I guess your probably trying to figure out who I am so I should introduce myself. I'm Amelia Liberty Rogers, Ronnie calls me 'Melia though, oh never heard of me before? I guess I can't blame you, I'm mostly just known as the daughter of Captain America (among his countless other names) a.k.a Steve Rogers and right now where on a mission in the middle of nowhere, actually I think we're in Germany but I wasn't really paying attention when Fury was giving details and orders for the mission. Aunt Nat, my dads, (Steve and Bucky), Ronnie and me were to raid a HYDRA camp that was holding four Americans hostage, these fairly easy and safe missions for one of the rare ones my dad allows me to go on.

I wouldn't say my dad is over protective, even though he is, but I mean that last mission I went on he threw a fit because I got a bruise on my arm that'd disappear within an hour thanks to my similar serum, he told me I couldn't go on anymore missions because they were deemed "Very dangerous for a young girl such as myself" to which my dad chuckled and leaned in, whispering in my ear, "Don't worry honey, he'll calm down later." I didn't even leave the QuinJet, I just tripped over something and hit my arm, he should just chill. Haha get it? "Chill" because my dad was a popsicle for seventy years?

Anyways moving on, I started towards the door of the room I was in, I twisted the door knob and pocked my head out into the long hallway of the building.

No one. I groaned to myself. I run a hand through my curly red hair and start down the hallway, walking to nowhere really, listening for any signs of anyone around. I swear it's like an unsolvable scavenger hunt trying to find these people. Seesh. 

I walked down the long hallway, coming to a stop at a door hear the end of the hall. I leaned my ear up agents the wood of the door to hear inside, sounded like two people. One female, one male, young whispering about something. Maybe It's the hostages! I thought. I slowly turned the door-nob and peered inside, I looked around but no one seamed to be in there, given it was dark in the room it was hard to see. I just shrugged and closed the door again, but before I did I saw something gleaming in the light of the hallway at the corner of the other side of the room. I opened the door again and quietly stepped inside the dark room. I walked towards the gleaming thing. Sitting down on my knees I carefully picked up the quarter sized object and held it up. 

I turned my head to look about the room as I got a feeling someone was in the room with me.

Maybe It's the people I heard earlier, I thought. "But I didn't see anyone." I muttered just as I heard what sounded like a quite giggle and a 'soosh'. 

" 'Melia there you are, come on! We found three of the four hostages, all were missing is the six year old!" Ronnie said standing in the door way. I nod and stand up, pushing the object I had perviously been looking at in my pocket and ran out the door behind Ronnie. Hopefully I could give it to Tony and he'd fid out what it. 

When we meet up with the other, my dad explained that a HYDRA agent and ran off with the six year old girl we were after, the rest of the hostages were safe on the QuinJet. I was good with people and kids, 'I could talk a blind an into seeing!' Is what Tony always said, and kids just like me for some odd reason. They were hoping I could talk the man into surrendering himself and the child and get the girl to the QuinJet, plan be was I was just to take the kid as they stayed behind to kick some ass. 

I nodded and took off running towards the place Nat had seen him run off to with the girl, her name's Anna I was told. I pushed open a door to an office where I came face to face with the man, holding a knife to the little girls neck, and a boy about my hight- maybe taller. "Hey look, you don't want to do this, just think. What if that was your daughter." I said slowly, taking a step forward. "One step closer or you and her both go down." The boy growled aiming a gun at me. "Hey okay, jeez." I muttered. "Look man please, she's only a child. What did she do to you?" I asked inching closer. "She's useful, important. She has powers, HYDRA could train her, teach her, use her." This time the man replied. "Do you really believe in this whole HYDRA thing, do you?" I asked and got a growl in answer, from who I don't know. I step closer, even when I hear the boy step closer, shouting empty threats and shoving his gun closer. I kept my eyes on the girl. "Listen, she's only six, what ever HYDRA may want from her, they have to right -or need- to take it and her life from her. She's young and innocent, she's done nothing wrong. What happened with HYDRA and SHIELD, the Avengers and what not, it don't concern her. Please let her go." I said slowly. I was so close I could grab the girl but I'd be risking her neck and my head, I flicked my eyes over to the boy with the gun, then to the man, and back to the girl. The man seamed to have loosened his grip on the girl, lost in the thought of what I had just said. The knife no longer around the girls neck and continued to fall away from Anna's body. I quickly, but gently grabbed Anna's small arm and picked her up, pacing her on my hip. "Stop!" The boy said pushing the tip if the gun into the back of my head. "Set the girl down or I'm blowing your brains out." I winced at the thought of Anna hearing that but keep my cool. "Run outside, there are people waiting for you, nice people. They are going to take you home. I'll meet you out there." I whispered in Anna's ear before setting her down and she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, which was to fast for the boy. While they boy was distracted trying to figure out how a six year old managed to get away from him. I turned around with the gun now pointing at my face, smirking before I pull my leg up and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying backwards into the wall. He raised his arm and fired the gun a three times, missing me with every shot. I run up to him and grab his wrist, grabbing the gun and aiming it back at him. 

"You ain't ganna pull pull the trigger." His voice raspy, a smirk plastered on his face. I smirked and aimed the gun away from his face, instead I shot him in the hip. Damaging but not deadly, well okay it can be deadly but you get the point. The boy screamed in pain and look as if he'd pass out from shock, I wanted to laugh but before I could an arm was around my neck and squeezing. I gasped for breath but every time I did the arm got tighter. "Looks like you found your way out of lala land, what didn't feel like talking to your gummy bears anymore?" I gasped out, the arm tightened and the man laughed as everything around me started getting black. Then I could breath again, taking deep breaths to refill my lungs, and a loud thump coming from below me. I turn around to my dad Bucky, and Ronnie standing there and the man on the ground. "Look like ya could've used some help." My dad smirked at me. "You need to be a bit more careful next time, doll. Ronnie teased attempting to sound like my dad Steve, throwing a wink. "I totally had everything under control." I argued. "Is that why everything's on fire?" My dad -Bucky- laughed at me. Nothing in room we were in was in fire but my dads just love to reference stuff whenever they can. "No but really you were going to pass out and they would've taken you God knows where and done God knows what to you! Your just lucky this night in shinning armor just happened to be in the neighborhood." Ronnie smiled referring to himself. "Oh please." I said, walking anyway but not before I kiss Ronnie and my dad on the cheek. 

We all walked back and hopped on the QuinJet, the moment I stepped foot on the plane I was crushed into a hug by the little girl and a man and woman, who I assumed to be her parents. "Thank you for saving me." Anna said and I bent down smiling to give her a hug. Then dad came to hug me, who then after turned to my other father and interlocked his fingers with Bucky's metal ones. 

I walked over to Aunt Nat and sat by her. "That man, the one who kidnapped the girl, he told me she has powers, powers HYDRA would love to have." I told her, and she looked up at me. "Well we are working on trying to get all the information we can, I'll let you know if we find anything." She said. "Okay." I said and walked away to find Ronnie who was on the ground, thank goodness this thing is well heated and cooled. I slid down to sit next to him, he raised his head to smile at me before crawling over to lay his head in my lap. I started running my fingers through his hair. 

I looked around, everyone seamed okay minus the scraps, cuts, and bruises that'd heal soon. "Hey," I ask, calling over to my dad -Steve- "did you guys blow up that building or something?" I say. "Maybe." He answered and I roll my eyes smiling. Man I love my family. 

 

At the moment your probably wandering at lest 3 things right know,

1\. When and How did Captain America get a daughter

2\. What

or 3. Is this bitch crazy?

I can answer two out of three of those questions, maybe. Just trust me when I say this story, my story, gets a whole lot more complex and interesting. So gather around kiddies and take some notes because it's story time!


	2. With the lie and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a race between them, time, a lie, and the truth. So far they along with the lie and time seamed to be getting ahead but it wasn't long before time switched sides and the truth caught up with them.

You see theres a problem, my story and my father's story is very similar, but drastically different all in the same.

I was around five, I started to catch on, I started to notice. 

Peggy sighed, "Poor girl." she mumbled to herself. "Hm?" Howard hummed in question, taking a sip from his drink as he sat across from the brunette at the restaurant they were at. "Liberty" The said brunette said, "She's asking about him more and more, I think she's catching on." The British woman sighed again. "Well, I mean she is five now and it's been two years since the indecent. Being the intelligent young dame she is, she's probably catching on. She's started noticing he's not around, our nervousness when she brings him up, you'll have to tell her one day. " Howard said. 

He was right by that time I had started noticing things were off. Ever since I was born I was never gone from my dad's side for more than at the lest a week at a time, and it had been two years since I'd last seen him, even more since Bucky, at the time I called Buck-Buck, (and then later, dad) the person that'd stay with me when my dad wasn't there. I'd been staying with, at the time I called her, Aunt Peggy. Going to the Army Bases and what not with her. I was content and busy, not having enough time to notice my fathers disappearance, they wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible for my own good, being so young and all.   
The feared the day the truth would have to come out from the shadows where they were so happy on keeping it there forever.

And so fast forward a few years...

The now eight year old Amelia was on her stomach and lying on the ground in the living room. A pencil in hand and drawing random things her young mind congers up on blank white pieces of paper. Peggy, who is sitting at the kitchen table doing paper work herself, looks up and and over then down at Liberty's drawings. Peggy always said she got her abilities from her father, drawing was exception. Usually she's delighted to find her drawing cute little "scary" monsters, or her favorite animal of that day, but as she peaked down at the little girls drawings she noticed that were all the same. In each drawing there was a little girl, Peggy assumed to be Amelia herself, a man who looked vaguely of Steve Rogers, her father, a brunette, again Peggy assumed to be her, a man with the looks of Buck-Buck, or Bucky, and a man of resemblance to Howard. "What are you drawing there, love?" Peggy asked sweetly as she got out of her seat to walk over to Amelia, then sitting on her knees next to the girl. One by one Amelia pointed to each character she drew, soon Peggy realized her fears was proven. "That ones me!" Amelia smiled brightly up at Peggy as she pointed to the littlest figure in her drawings. "That one's you," she continued as she pointed out the brunette Peggy assumed to be her earlier, "that one's Buck-Buck, the one beside him is Howard!" She said giggling. In this particular picture she had added in some of the Howling Commandos such as Dum Dum Dugan and Happy Sam Sawyer. "And that one's Daddy!" She exclaimed pointing out the last person she had drawn, then started to explain the background of the drawing. "This was the time when Daddy had been away from a long time and when he finally got home Buck-Buck, you, him took me to the carnival!" She said cheerfully. Peggy was taken back, of course Liberty was far more intelligent beyond her young age, thanks to Peggy's brilliant teaching skills, but Peggy had remembered that day and Amelia had only been but only two or three at that time and for her, now seven, to remember such a memory that happened when she was so young was a little freaky. Even Peggy had to emit sometimes should couldn't even remember what she had for supper the last day. "I miss Daddy. When do you think he'll come home?" Amelia said softly pulling the other out of thought. Peggy took a deep breath and smiled almost sadly at the little girl, "I'm not sure sweetheart." She said feeling a lump in her throat. "What about Buck-Buck, is he coming back?" The latter asked. "I'm sure you'll see him one day soon." Peggy said eyes sad and a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Are you okay Aunt Peggy?" Amelia asked as she noticed the older one's face going red and flushed, reaching her hand up to feel the brunettes forhead like she does when Amelia's sick. "Well you don't feel warm." Amelia said crossing her arms over her chest and making a confused and worried face at Peggy. "I'm okay, why don't you make me a painting while I go finish these last papers." Peggy said nudging Amelia's sides, making the younger smile and giggle. Amelia nodded and ran down the hallway to her room to get the water colors Peggy had gotten her a year ago for her birthday. 

Peggy pulled at her shirt collar and got back on her feet, walking back to the kitchen table just as Amelia walked in to grab a cup of water for her paint brushes, then watched at the girl walked carefully back to the living room with her cup of water. After about ten minutes of silence a humming started to come from the living room, soon humming turned into singing. "Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh. Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór, Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh. Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón." Amelia sang softly to herself. The lullaby was one of the many that Steve would sing to her at night. Even though english is her first language, Steve would teacher her Gaelic, as his mother taught him. You'd often hear a mutter of curses in Gaelic as Amelia messed up on a drawing or stubbed her toe, only followed by Peggy's soft laughter at the child. 

Later on when Amelia grew up a bit she had a habit of picking up languages, having a particular likeness for her Gaelic, Norwegian, and French. She hoped one day to finally pick up Russian and Latin. 

Howard and Peggy were never kept board with her coming in each weak with a new language on her tongue and her challenges that they had to figure out what she had said by the end of the day or she wins a new teddy bear. 

She won most of the time.

When she was little, Amelia didn't have "friends" per-say, she imaginary ones like all children did, but she was happy with just her family as friends, Aunt Peggy and the few others. She was happy not being social and spending most hours when she can in her drawings, or books, or studies. That was until Ronnie Bruno came into her life.

Amelia had just turned nine, being a nerdy unpopular outcast was hard enough until the bullies started. She'd sit alone at lunch and playing by herself on the playground, with the taunting and teasing of the boys and girls alike. Now in situations like this Amelia would stick up for herself, but that usually led to well...what eight and nine year olds can make of a fist fight, and there were to many for Amelia could take on bye herself.

There were always to many.

Ronnie was different though, he saw and heard what the other kids said and did to the girl. "She's so nerdy!" "What a weirdo she just reads, don't even talk! Johny do ya think she can even speak?" Kids were mean. But one day Ronnie took a chance at lunch, and sat next to the infamous red-headed Amelia Liberty Rogers. 

Amelia looked wide-eye at the boy, last person to sit beside her, in good intentions I might add, was beat up and picked on so bad it plum drove his family to movie out of the damn state. But Ronnie smiled, "I see ya had room to spear, hope I'm not taking anyone's seat!" Amelia giggled. "Nope, all yours." From that moment on they were the best of friends, inseparable at most times. Ronnie would stick up for Amelia when she couldn't do it herself, and Amelia kept him from killing anyone. 

As the years went bye they became one became the ying to the others yang, and visa versa. Ronnie grew up tall and handsome, with a knack of hunting the dames, always leaving a trail of broken hearts. Amelia stayed vaguely the same, she became more sociable and outgoing, thanks to Ronnie, but she grew up beautiful and Ronnie had to fight off at the least three creeps a day to keep them away from his "best friend", secret crush and love of his life but he'd never let Amelia know that. 

Amelia would always thank him with a kiss to the cheek, making all the girls around her glare at them both, mostly Liberty. But while Ronnie worried if Amelia ever liked him back, if you stopped to look at the right moment you could see a gleam in Amelia's eyes, she looked at him like he was the creator of Heaven, Earth, and all the stars alike. But well get to that part in the story soon enough.

A few years later a now ten year old Amelia sit in front of the door, just staring at it with a sad and confused expression, she'd been doing that since Ronnie left a few hours ago. "Sweetie are you alright?" Peggy said coming up behind the girl. "Nothing, just..lost in thought." Amelia sighed. Peggy raised an eye brow but decided to step away wither it was her missing her friend or something deeper Amelia didn't want to talk about it and Peggy wouldn't make her. She'd when she was ready. 

Peggy stepped into the kitchen and set a kettle filled with water on the stove for it to boil. Picking up the papers pilled up on the corner of the table, Peggy muttered to herself about all this nonsense. The creaking of the floor boards snap Peggy out of the trace she was in, looking up to see Amelia leaning agents the kitchen door way, arms over her chest as she took a deep breath. "Daddy isn't coming back... is he?" Amelia asked softly, Peggy gulped. With a sign and a soft smile Peggy walked over to the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What would make you think that?" Peggy said earning a look from the younger one. "I haven't seen him in years Aunt Peggy, you and Mr. Howard can't keep telling me he'll come back, but I know he's not so drop the act." Amelia said making Peggy take a step back. "Well you've seamed to put the pieces together yourself, so I guess know would be the time to tell you." Peggy said half mumbling it. "What do you mean?" Amelia said raising her eyebrow. "Go sit on the couch and wait for me while I make us a cup of tea." Peggy said and Amelia walked away to sit on the couch. 

Peggy quickly made the cups of tea, adding two sugars and some cream, then blowing on them gently to cool them down. "Okay, well I'm not sure how your going to take this," Peggy said setting herself and the cups of tea down gently, "but, your father, Steve Rogers, is.." she trailed off and took a deep breath, looking at Amelia's face while taking her hands in hers. "He's dead, has been since you were four. He drove a plane into the Atlantic to save millions of people. You, me, and well all of New York and more." Peggy said. "What! What do you mean? Since I was four, b-but you, Mr. Howard, Dum Dum you all told me h-he'd come back! What about Buck-Buck? He's dead to isn't he! Was it all a lie!" Amelia said, yelling towards the end with tears streaming down her face. "I knew you'd take it badly." said Peggy as she handed Amelia her cup of tea. 

Amelia took the cup, liking how the warmth felt on her hands and a deep breath to come herself. "I have one question, why keep from me so long, why not tell me earlier?" She asked and she saw a gleam of sadness in Peggy's eyes. 

"Because for the longest I didn't believe it either." Peggy smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - The lullaby Liberty was singing is called Seoithín, Seo Hó, very beautiful! 
> 
> Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh  
> Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór  
> Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh  
> Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón.
> 
> =
> 
> Hush-a-bye, baby, my darling, my child  
> My flawless jewel, my piece of the world  
> Hush-a-bye, baby, isn't it a great joy  
> My little one in bed without any sorrows.


	3. Cats out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update! I'll be trying to post my new Harry Potter story on here soon so HP fans keep a watch out!

In the next few years things got exciting.

Howard had made a break through, in which Peggy had walked in on his bouncing around and smiling like the idiot he is. "What are you doing?" Peggy asked stepping father into the lab. "Peggy!" Howard said coming up to the British brunette and hugging her tight. "I did it, I finally did!" The man practically yelled. "That's great," Peggy said half smiling, "what did you do exactly?" Peggy asked. Howard got close, gripping Peggy's arm. "I finally recreated the serum, the serum!" He whispered keeping his voice low. He'd been attempting to recreate the serum for years, testing on rats and birds and other small animals with no successes. 

Peggy's eyes widened and her jaw fell open a little, she pulled Howard into the closet closest to them so they could talk more privately. "Okay, what?" Peggy said. "I finally recreated the serum that was given to Steve." Howard said smirking, proud of himself for accomplishing a almost five year project, like anyone was counting anyways. "But" Howard said drooping his smile, "there is one problem." Peggy raised an eyebrow, "What would this problem be?" she asked. "The serum is stable and safe to use at this point, it'll give the same results at the one Dr. E gave Steve, give or take a few minor side effects, the problem is that scene I used Steve's blood as a main part of the serum because it was the only thing left with the original still in it, the only person we'd be able to use it on would be some one with his DNA or same blood as him. He has no next to kin, that we know of at least. So that only leaves Am-" 

"Amelia." Peggy cut in firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yea." Howard said, "I knew you'd react like this!" He muttered under his breath and took another breath to speak but Peggy beat him to it. "No."

"But-" Howard began only to be cut off again. "Absolutely not! I know what your thinking and I'm not going to let that happen." Peggy said with a stern expression. "But Peggy listen this could be our only chance to-" 

"No!" Peggy screeched at the man. "I'm not losing another person I love to one of your stupid experiments! Who's to say it won't work, who's to say it won't kill her! Don't remember how much pain Steve was in?" Oh was Peggy livid. Howard only sighed knowing this argument was going no where. "It's not your choice in the matter anyways, Amelia's fourteen now and by next year when we have enough founds to get all our equipment, she'll will be fifteen and is old enough to make her own decisions. She won't need her guardian to do t for her." Howard said walking away. "Don't you dare mention this to her." Peggy growled through her teeth. "Don't have to" Howard said turning to face Peggy walking backwards, "She'll find out soon enough." And with that it was over, Peggy walked away fuming and got back to her work, SHIELD documents and contracts three miles high to be read over and signed. 

"Hey, Aunt Peggy!" Amelia said with a smile and wave, walking in followed by Ronnie, who always walks with her every Wednesday and Thursday to and from piano and dance classes. "Hiya, Miss. Carter!" Ronnie greeted with a charming smile coming to a stop to stand by Amelia's side. "Hello Ronnie." Peggy greeted back with a laugh at the two, always connected at the hip. They reminded her of Bucky and Steve, weather or not it was different circumstances between relations. 

"Amelia sweetheart, I'll be here for most of the rest of the day so I won't be home for supper, Ronnie" Peggy said now turning her attention to the tall dark haired boy, "you think your mother would care if Amelia came to your house to eat supper and stay until I get there? I just don't won't her staying up there all alone." Peggy said. "It won't be a problem!" Ronnie said smiling, as usual. After becoming friends they'd found out that their families had lived in the same apartment building and never knew, so it wasn't uncommon for Amelia to stay over at Ronnie's house, of course Amelia was no longer allowed to stay the night after she turned ten. 

After a few more moments of small talk between Peggy and Amelia, Ronnie walked over and nudged Amelia's sides. "Hey, Jonas and the twins are waiting for us down by the docks." He said, to witch Amelia responded with a smiled and nob saying "I know, I know. Hold your horses, I'm coming." 

Peggy smiled as Amelia came to kiss her check good-bye and walked out the door, arm 'n arm with Ronnie. 

Jonas and the twins were friends of Ronnie's that she'd been introduced to in middle school, the twins, Helena and Sandy, were only a few months older than Amelia, but tower over her in size and hight, but most people do. Amelia was a good hight and size, skinny with just the right amount of muscle, she was strikingly pale with short red curly hair, that grew at the speed of light, piercing blue-green eyes with a fire behind them, she had a pretty face and legs that'd make a sailor drool. Her chest wasn't flat, there was something there despite what the bullies said, they just weren't overly big or anything. The cutest freckles sprinkle her face, intelligence and some times common sense. And a heart of pure gold, it's said she takes a lot after her grandma Sarah. Amelia thinks she a decent amount of pretty, but compared to say, the twins, she feels hideous. Compared to Helena and Sandy, like most girls, they were blonde's or brunette, with a pretty face, no smarts or common sense, busty and tall with legs like a rode to no where, hair pinned up, unlike Amelia who keeps is either up in a pony tail or down, with loops instead of curls, tuns of make up with bright red lip stick. All Amelia ever wore was mascara and some blush at most. All the other girls cooked and had planned their weddings by age six. All Amelia was wanting was to go to collage, read a comic or a book, get out of this stinking Cold War, and fight for the end of racism, sexism, and homophobia (major unnecessary problems in that age). 

Amelia was different and she knew it, she liked, no, loved that she was different. But not everyone else did, boys came for the looks but once her mouth opened with words they could barely understand came out, they left. 

The one thing she did that was considered normal for a girl her age in that time was go dancing, even if it was forced. 

Helena and Sandy, Ronnie, and Jonas along with a few other friends would always drag Amelia out dancing, Helena and Sandy would come over to Amelia's house a few hours early and "doll her up", in which Amelia thought was complete and utter non-sense. The only person she'd want to impress is Ronnie who had an eye on every girl, except her. 

The nights were never fun for her anyways, believe me when I say she did try and have fun, make the best of an odd situation. But she'd always ended up casted off into a corner, to be forgotten as she watched Ronnie dancing with another girl, lips pressed agents the others, whispers of sweet nothings and the girls red lip stick all over Ronnie's face. Amelia would watch with jealousy and rage bubbling like a witches brew in the pit of her stomach, vision going red and tears threatening to spill from her eyes that would ruin all the makeup Helena had put on her earlier. She'd never let the tears come, she keep her mouth shut and her rage down. She'd usually try to leave, followed by Helena, Sandy, or another friend who'd ask what is wrong but Amelia would just say she wasn't feeling well and would walk home. 

It wasn't that Ronnie and Amelia were going steady or anything, but Ronnie clearly felt something for Amelia and Amelia clearly felt something for Ronnie. Anyone, even a blind man, could see that! So why on earth would Ronnie act this way! Was he ashamed of loving an outcasted girl who's dad was a superhero to the nation and her mother figure is the most pristine badass British women in current history. Was he scared of commitment? It's like trying to play connect the dots... with no fucking dots. 

Usually after Amelia would storm away from all the dancing and had managed to get home she strip out of her big, fluffy, puffy dress and shoes. She'd take off all four thousand pounds of makeup and slip into a nightgown then would sit on the couch with a book in hand. Until Ronnie stumbled into her apartment, surly drunk, and Peggy still asleep. Fourteen year olds were practically adults in that day and age, liquor and cigarettes and other things of the such, mostly sex was common among people of their age. Maybe that's why Ronnie preferred other girls to her, maybe it was because she preferred to save sex for when she had found the right person. Being the good catholic girl her father and Peggy raised her to be. She didn't smoke, rarely drank, and never had sex. Maybe she was to much of a boring good girl stick in the mud for Ronnie. 

Ronnie would come up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to her feet then wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Amelia would always wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. Ronnie would whisper soft things into her ear and kiss her check, leaving with an 'I love you'. But Amelia was never quite sure if she, or even he, believed it. 

But the following weeks there'd be so much more to worry about the who's skirt Ronnie's hand was up in a dark ally that night...

Peggy and Howard hadn't noticed Amelia walk in, Ronnie following along with a new friend of hers from dance class, Storia Jones. They didn't notice Amelia shew her friends out the door with quit promises of 'I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.' and 'Everything's okay I promise.' They didn't notice her creeping around in the dark shadows of the hall way leading to the living room where the yelling was coming from. And they definitely didn't notice the door being push open slightly, just to crack it. Low creaking of the hinges. Or Amelia stand behind the now open door, bushing up agents the heavy and listening closely to the conversation. 

"I told you no!" Peggy growl as Mr. Stark stepped into view. "I- you- I- she has a right to know." Howard sighed. 

She arched her brow and leaned closer. "Don't you think she has a right to now about her father and HYDRA, or SHIELD or the serum? You can't keep her in the dark forever ya know." Howard said shaking his head. Next thing that happened was pure coincidence, Amelia tripped and fell. Landing right in front of Peggy, who looked down at her with raised eyebrows and a blank expression. "Heh, hiya!" Amelia said nervously, waving up at the two. Wow, nice one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you guys think about the story so far!


End file.
